Mutagenic Discharge
Mutagenic Discharge 'is a brutal death metal band from Ranchtown. Originally a high school cover band, they obtained a record deal from GoreHound Records and have since released their first full length album. A split album with Ruptured Globe is slated for release later this year, and the band has confirmed their second full length album is in the planning phase. The current line up is Grave Rush, Neon Blue, Stone Ridge and Blast Beat History 'Formation Mutagenic Discharge was formed as a small project between friends and founding members Grave, Shrapnel and Gristle. For the first few months, the band practiced without a bassist in the drummer's garage, covering an array of songs by bands they would frequently listen to. They participated in a Golden Mile High School talent show with a song originally by goregrind act Mortereal, but didn't make it past the first round. It was then that the band decided they needed a bassist, because without one they "didn't sound brutal enough". Tremor was recruited through Gristle's contacts and the band was finally formed. They played at bars and small gatherings before working on their own material. After a short hiatus to allow the vocalist Grave to finish high school, a a promo containing two songs was sent out to GoreHound Records. After they were signed, they continued working to finish their first demo, "Blasted Wasteland". They played their first big show at the Ranchtown based venue "The Cradle", opening up for Mortereal, the same band whose songs they covered years earlier. 'Swallowing The Viral Load' The development of their first album took more than a year. Rav (Grave Rush) stated that he "wanted to do the name of their band justice" and took to writing this album with a fitting concept. He took inspiration many horror movies and videogames for the themes of mutations, biohazards and, as stated, their band name, alluding to infected semen and the horrors it could birth. The record, named "Swallowing the Viral Load" was well received in the Ranchtown metal scene and eventually gained notoriety for being one of the most brutal sounding records released that year, as well as the explicit album cover. The record gained positive reviews for its intense, full sound and at times technical riffs. The vocals were described as "grody, sludgy gutturals that sound like they belong to the creature living in the pool of sludge this record makes you think about". However, it was noted that this first full length album really sounded like one, and that the young band still had some growing to do. Over the next months following the release, the band toured alongside grindcore veterans Killproof and the Cloudsdale Slam act Ruptured Globe. Their audience expanded and cult following grew, culminating in a homecoming show in Ranchtown's "The Cradle", where they announced their upcoming split album with Ruptured Globe. Members *Grave Rush / Rav -- Vocals *Neon Blue / Shrapnel -- Guitar *Stone Ridge / Tremor -- Bass *Blast Beat / Gristle -- Drums Discography 'Studio Albums' *Swallowing The Viral Load 'Demos' *Blasted Wasteland Category:Musical Band Category:Characters